Le divorce de l'amour
by Agathe.g
Summary: Alors que Drago et Pansy divorcent, cette dernière fait appel à Hermione Granger pour la représenter. L'occasion pour elle de connaître autrement l'avocat de Drago, Blaise Zabini...


**Le divorce de l'amour**

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages et le monde sont à J. Rowling.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione avait obtenu un poste au ministère de la magie, au département de la justice magique. Ainsi elle pouvait défendre les minorités, telles que les elfes de maison mais aussi les loup-garous, elle avait d'ailleurs amélioré les conditions de vie de ces derniers grâce aux notes retrouvées dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue après sa mort.

Elle était aussi avocate et il lui arrivait de devoir défendre des personnes devant la cour du Magenmagot, bien que cela soit rare.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'Hermione étudiait un dossier pour faire adopter une nouvelle loi en faveur des créatures magiques, sa porte claqua contre le mur opposé et une furie brune cria :

-Granger !

Cette dernière releva la tête et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant sur le pas de sa porte, Pansy Parkinson en personne.

-Parkinson ! S'exclama-t-elle, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

La brune la fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand elle fut couper dans son élan.

-On ne t'as jamais appris la politesse dans tes cours de parfaite sang-pure ? On frappe avant d'entrer dans une pièce qui plus est dans un bureau !

-Tu es avocate, non ? Fit la nouvelle venue en ignorant la remarque

-Et tu es dans mon bureau, répondit Hermione en attendant la suite.

-J'ai besoin d'un avocat et du meilleur.

-Et tu m'en vois ravie de le savoir et je suppose que si tu es ici c'est que tu penses que je le suis mais je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai des dossiers à finir. Tu peux aller voir Zabini, il est pas mal mais si tu veux je peux t'en indiquer d'autres.

-Ce traître défend Drago, donc je me tourne vers le deuxième meilleur avocat et il se trouve que c'est toi !

Elle lança un dossier sur le bureau d'Hermione

-Voici notre dossier pour notre divorce, il y a toutes les informations dont tu as besoin à l'intérieur, repris-t-elle nonchalamment en sortant sans attendre la réponse.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais, cria Hermione dans le vide.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle soupira et ouvrit le dossier pour voir quelle affaire pouvait bien opposée les deux anciens camarades. En voyant les papiers du divorce et ouvrit grands les yeux, ferma le dossier en le mettant de côté pour continuer de travailler sans plus attendre, occultant ainsi la visite de Pansy Parkinson et son étrange requête.

Après sa journée de travail, Hermione retrouva Harry, Ron et Ginny au Chaudron Baveur, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver là tous les vendredis soir pour boire un verre ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient tous dans la vie active, chacun faisant un métier différent de celui des autres. Seule la présence de Ginny était très irrégulière, en étant joueuse de Quidditch, elle ne pouvait pas tout le temps être présente suivant les compétitions et les matchs qu'elle devait jouer.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Hermione arriva Ginny et Harry étaient déjà arrivés et le temps qu'elle s'installe et commande une Bièraubeurre, Ron arriva avec un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-On peut connaître son prénom, sourit la brune en le voyant arriver.

-Le prénom de qui, demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils

-La raison de ton sourire niait doit bien avoir un prénom, non ? Tu peux bien nous le dire à nous !

-Laisse tomber Hermione depuis le début de la semaine, il ne veut rien me dire ! Tu te rend compte à moi son meilleur ami, déclara Harry faussement indigné.

Hermione ria puis répliqua :

-Bien si tu ne veux rien nous dire alors espérons que nous la rencontrerons un jour !

-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a personne, grogna Ron, le bout de ses oreilles devenant rouge.

En voyant ça, ses amis ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, devant ce signe flagrant de mensonge chez le rouquin.

En arrivant à son bureau le lundi suivant, Hermione trouva une lettre d'un cabinet d'avocat. La lettre venait de Blaise Zabini qui lui proposait de déjeuner avec lui le midi même pour qu'ils parlent de l'affaire Malefoy-Parkinson. Hermione avait oublié cette histoire mais elle accepta et envoya une note à Harry et Ron pour leur dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas manger avec eux, ayant un déjeuner d'affaire.

A midi, elle transplana devant le cabinet de Zabini et entra dans le hall de l'immeuble.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? Demanda la secrétaire.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Maître Zabini. Lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire

-Oui bien sûr, un instant s'il vous plaît.

Elle envoya une note volante et quelques instants plus tard, une porte au fond du hall s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un grand homme noir en costume gris avec une chemise noire, mettant en valeur sa silhouette musclée. Il s'avança vers les filles et déposa un dossier sur le bureau de sa secrétaire avant de se tourner vers Hermione pour la saluer :

-Granger, quel plaisir de te voir ! Puis il s'adressa à sa secrétaire pour l'informer qu'il prenait sa pause déjeuner et partit vers la sortie, Hermione le suivant.

Ils marchèrent sur le Chemin de traverse jusqu'à un restaurant réputé, en entrant Hermione se rendit compte que son confrère était un habitué des lieux car on les mena directement à une table. Autour d'eux, tout le monde semblait en pleine négociation entre deux bouchées.

-Je te conseille le saumon, c'est leur spécialité, dit le jeune homme en face d'elle en consultant la carte.

Après avoir chacun commandé leur plat, Blaise regarda sérieusement Hermione. « On va rentrer dans le vif du sujet maintenant » pensa-t-elle.

-Alors Pansy m'a dit qu'elle était passée te voir vendredi dernier pour parler avec toi. Ça m'étonne que tu ais accepté de la représenter. Commença l'Italien.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas encore accepté son affaire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? Demanda Blaise surpris par sa réponse.

-Je dois avouer que cette histoire m'étais totalement sortie de la tête avant de recevoir ta lettre. Et je me suis dit que je pouvais voir avec toi de quoi il retourne après tout, tu dois être bien au courant puisque c'est de tes amis dont il s'agit.

-Oui, c'est vrai, ça fait un moment qu'ils veulent divorcer mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord sur quoique ce soit. La seule chose dont on est sûr c'est qu'ils ne veulent plus être ensemble.

-C'est déjà ça, fit pensivement la brune. Et ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont mariés ?

-Tu as lu le dossier avant de venir ici, s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de dénégation en prenant une bouchée de son plat. Elle haussa les épaules en répondant :

-Je me suis dit que tu pourrais me raconter, après tout tu t'es occupé de leur divorce jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors Blaise commença à lui raconter comment Drago avait épousé Pansy après leur sortie de Poudlard, leurs premières années de mariage pleines de concessions d'un côté comme de l'autre sans que jamais l'un d'eux soit satisfait. Puis il arriva à leur divorce et Hermione apprit que cela faisait plus d'un an et demi que les deux anciens Serpentard cherchaient à se séparer à l'amiable, sans résultat.

-Pourquoi, ils ont attendu aussi longtemps avant d'engager un autre avocat ?

-Parce que ça fait un an et demi que l'idée du divorce a été abordé mais ils n'ont jamais été d'accord sur rien même l'idée du divorce n'était pas unanime avant que Pansy vienne te voir.

-Oh ! S'exclama Hermione, mais tu m'as pourtant dit qu'ils étaient d'accord pour se séparer !

-Maintenant oui, mais avant ils ont eu plusieurs périodes durant lesquelles l'idée d'une séparation n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Et là c'est sûr et certain ?

-A mon avis oui.

-Bien où en es-tu? Interrogea la jeune femme.

-Le partage des biens, aucun contrat de mariage, tous les comptes sont communs. Je crois que Pansy t'as donner une copie de la liste de tous leurs biens que l'on doit partager en valeurs égales tout en respectant quelques contraintes telle que leur désir à chacun d'avoir quelques biens en particulier. Souris l'Italien.

-Une vraie partie de plaisir, soupira Hermione en pensant à quel point cela allait être compliqué avec des personnes aussi caractérielles que Malefoy et Parkinson.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire, rigola Blaise, donc si tu acceptes, je propose de faire une rencontre demain après-midi dans mon bureau avec les deux époux afin qu'ils nous remettent leurs exigences pour qu'on puisse s'occuper du reste.

-Demain, je ne peux pas, le Magenmagot se réunit pour faire passer des lois pour les créatures magiques. Mais reçoit-les et nous on se verra plus tard dans la semaine pour régler le partage, proposa Hermione.

Blaise sourit en acceptant puis ils passèrent le reste du repas à parler de leur vie, ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard, les affaires sur lesquelles ils ont travaillé. A la fin du repas Hermione se surprit à apprécier la présence de Blaise avec qui elle avait passé un bon moment entre les anecdotes sur leurs clients ou les avocats auxquels ils avaient eu à faire et les projets qu'ils avaient à cœur de mener à bien. Elle pouvait parler de son métier sans avoir à se reprendre à chaque phrase pour avoir un vocabulaire moins spécifique. Ils se séparèrent en se promettant de s'écrire pour terminer le divorce de leurs anciens camarades.

La semaine passa sans qu'Hermione et Blaise ne puissent se voir n'étant jamais disponible au même moment.

Le vendredi soir arriva et comme chaque semaine Hermione rejoignit ses amis au Chaudron Baveur, mais alors qu'elle était au bar pour commander sa boisson, elle entendit une voix familière demander deux Whisky Pur-Feu. En se retournant, elle aperçut tout d'abord une chevelure platine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu pendant toutes ses années d 'études à Poudlard. Elle suivit Malefoy du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une table dans le fond de la salle avec les verres de boisson, ce n'est que lorsque le barman le demanda ce qu'elle désirait qu'elle détacha son regarda de la table des anciens Serpentards.

En revenant à sa table avec sa boisson, Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle avait d'un air inquiet.

-Rien, ne t'en fait pas, je viens juste de voir Malefoy, c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce sale mangemort ? Grogna Ron

-Ron, soupira Hermione, il a été innocenté à la fin de la guerre, passe à autre chose.

-Comment peux-tu passer outre des années d'insultes et de persécutions ? S'exclama le rouquin atterré

-N'exagère pas Ron, dit Harry, il n'était qu'un petit con prétentieux, il a sûrement grandi comme nous tous.

-Jamais il ne changera, il est et sera toujours un être malfaisant ! Se récria Ron.

-Tout de suite les grands mots, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Lui demanda sa sœur. Certes c'est un abruti fini qui a passé des années à faire sa loi à Poudlard mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il est « malfaisant ». Il doit bien avoir un cœur quelque part, caché très profondément. Finit-elle dans un petit rire.

Elle fut suivie par Harry et Hermione vite rejoint par Ron.

-En fait, il divorce, annonça Hermione.

-De quoi ? demanda Ron abasourdi.

-Malefoy. Il est en procédure de divorce.

-Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

-C'est vrai ça, comment ça se fait que toi tu sois au courant, alors qu'il n'y a pas une ligne sur un quelconque divorce impliquant Malefoy dans les magazines ? Demanda Ginny

-Parkinson est venue me voir pour me demander de m'occuper de son dossier. Répondit avec nonchalance Hermione

-Ce que tu as bien sûr refusé, dit sûr de lui Ron.

-En fait... commença Hermione

-Non ! Tu lui as dit oui ?! S'exclama Ginny

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, elle est entrée en coup de vent dans mon bureau. Juste le temps de me dire qu'elle cherchait un avocat, de me balancer son dossier et de repartir aussi sec.

-Mais tu aurais quand même pu refuser, en lui renvoyant son dossier ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? Demanda Ginny.

-En fait, ça m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit avant que je ne reçoive une lettre de Zabini pour que l'on se retrouve pour en discuter.

-Mais quand est-ce que tout ça c'est passé ? Demanda Harry intéressé

-Parkinson m'a donné son dossier vendredi dernier...

-Et tu nous as rien dit, s'exclama Ron

-Je te l'ai dis, j'avais oublié cette histoire.

-Et maintenant il se passe quoi ? S'intéressa Ginny

-Zabini et moi devons nous retrouver avec les époux Malefoy pour connaître leurs exigence pour la séparations des biens.

-J'ai l'impression que tu parles de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy quand tu dis les époux Malefoy, grimaça Harry.

-Bon assez parler d'eux pour ce soir, en plus je n'aurais rien dû vous dire avant que tout ne soit terminer, dit Hermione.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils s'intéressèrent à la semaine qu'avaient passé Harry et Ron au bureau des Aurors.

Ce n'est que le mercredi suivant, qu'Hermione et Blaise purent se voir dans le cabinet de ce dernier, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Pansy et Drago afin de connaître leurs exigences. Blaise n'avait pas pu les connaître avant, Pansy refusant tout échange avec Drago et son avocat sans la présence de son avocate.

-Bien. Puisque tout le monde est présent, à la convenance de chacun, commença Blaise avec un regard appuyé en direction de Pansy, je propose que l'on commence sans plus tarder.

-Nous avons tous les deux votre liste de biens, continua Hermione, je pense que nous allons débuter par les habitations, non ?

-D'accord, grimaça Drago en direction d'Hermione, il ne l'avait jamais appréciée lors de leurs années à Poudlard et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle était l'avocate de Pansy que ça allait s'arranger.

-Le manoir principal ? demanda Blaise

-Je le garde, dit Drago, il est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations

-Le chalet dans les Alpes françaises ? Demanda Hermione

-Je le prend, dit Pansy.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la liste.

-Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à diviser le montant de vos comptes en deux parts égales et on en aura enfin fini, s'exclama Blaise content d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Non, déclara Drago

-Non ? Comment ça non ? Demanda Blaise soufflé par le flegme dont faisait preuve l'héritier Malefoy.

-Il a raison, répondit Pansy, il vous faut le montant total des biens que nous gardons chacun pour ensuite diviser la somme de nos comptes à Gringott afin qu'aucun d'entre nous ait plus que l'autre.

-Mais c'est du délire ! S'effondra Blaise à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

Il se tourna vers Hermione pour avoir du soutient mais elle haussa les épaules en répondant :

-Bien que cela ne me plaise pas, je suis d'accord avec eux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard désespéré de Blaise, je vais chargé un de mes collègues du Ministère d'évaluer la valeur marchande de tous les biens.

-Tu veux confier cette tâche à un de ses idiots du Ministère ? Demanda Drago avec une grimace de mépris

-Je te rappelle que je travaille moi aussi au Ministère, cingla Hermione sans se démonter, et il se trouve qu'il fait très bien ce travail puisqu'il est là pour faire ça et jamais personne n'a eu à se plaindre de ses conclusions. Mais si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux l'accompagner pendant qu'il évaluera tous vos biens, pour être sûr qu'il ne se trompe pas.

-Non c'est bon, ronchonna Drago, mais je veux voir ses conclusions avant de faire quoique ce soit.

-C'est ce qui était prévu Malefoy. Bien si nous en avons terminé, je vais vous laisser je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je pense que d'ici la semaine prochaine nous pourrons savoir comment diviser votre argent. Termina Hermione.

Le vendredi soir suivant, Hermione arriva au Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'un hibou se posa sur son épaule avant de lui tendre la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Hermione la prit et le hibou s'envola tout de suite après sans attendre de réponse. La lettre venait de Harry, l'informant qu'il ne serait pas au rendez-vous ce soir-là car Ginny avait eu des places pour un match de Quidditch important et il s'y rendait avec Ron.

Hermione soupira et commença à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Des bras s'entoura autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Hé Granger ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda Blaise Zabini

-Oh Zabini ! Merci, je vais bien. Lui dit-elle en le repoussant pour s'en aller.

-Attends, tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione tout en continuant de sortir.

Au moment où elle atteignit la rue, une main se posa sur son épaule. En se retournant, elle aperçu le sourire de Blaise. En voyant son froncement de sourcil, il se passa la main sur la nuque avec un air un peu gêné.

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'offrir un verre.

Un petit sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres d'Hermione lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

-Un verre seulement ? C'est d'accord.

-En fait, j'ai dis un verre pour te mettre en confiance, j'ai dans l'optique de te saouler un peu afin de t'inviter à dîner sans que tu puisse refuser.

-Alors allons directement dîner, répondit Hermione mutine.

-Ah oui tu es comme ça toi ?

-Quoi ? Je te fais faire des économies car tu n'as pas besoin de me payer plusieurs verres avant que j'accepte ton invitation alors souris et emmène-moi dîner.

Ils marchèrent un peu avant d'atteindre un restaurant un peu pompeux, Blaise lui présenta son bras.

-Me permettez-vous, très chère, de vous offrir mon bras afin de vous inviter à dîner dans ce magnifique restaurant ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton pompeux

-Malheureusement, très cher, je ne puis accepter ceci. Oui, voyez-vous, je suis attendu chez moi et si je ne rentre pas bientôt, il risque de ne pas être content et de m'en vouloir, fit Hermione en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Oh ! Tu es attendu chez toi, demanda Blaise surpris et un peu déçu.

Hermione avait bien vu son air déçu qu'il essayait de cacher et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en pensant qu'il était jaloux de son chat.

-Viens avec moi, je t'invite à dîner et tu rencontreras celui qui partage ma vie. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et transplana avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Ils atterrirent devant la porte d'un appartement dans un immeuble. Hermione invita Blaise à entrer, se déchaussa et enleva son manteau pendant qu'elle laissait son ami observer son appartement.

Elle en était fière, c'était chez elle et ça lui ressemblait. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un salon chaleureux, seulement quelques touches de couleurs rehaussaient les murs blancs cassés. Une bibliothèque occupait un pan entier de la pièce. Un grand canapé entouré de deux fauteuils étaient disposés autour d'une table basse en face d'une boîte noire. Une cheminée n'était pas loin, avec un pot de poudre de cheminette sur le manteau. Des cadres contenant des photos complétaient la décoration de cette pièce.

Un couloir se trouvait à côté d'un fauteuil, menait sûrement aux chambres et à la salle de bain car la cuisine se trouvait en face du salon, un bar séparait les deux espaces.

-Voilà, c'est mon appartement. C'est pas très grand mais ça me suffit et me correspond, sourit Hermione, sortant Blaise de ses pensées.

Il se retourna vers Hermione et au moment où il allait parler, un miaulement le coupa. Il baissa la tête pour voir un chat orange à la tête écrasée se frottant contre les jambes de la jeune femme. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu ce chat quelques fois à Poudlard.

-Et voici Pattenrond, celui qui partage ma vie. Et qui a très faim ! Rigola Hermione en prenant le chat dans ses bras.

-Alors c'est lui ton compagnon mystérieux qui t'attendait ? Demanda Blaise incrédule.

Seul le rire d'Hermione lui répondit. Il la suivi alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour donner à manger et à boire à son chat.

-Il se trouve que c'est sans doute le seul mâle qui me supporte tant que je lui donne à manger, plaisanta Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers Blaise une fois sa tâche finie et elle fut surprise de voir un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Il l'a regardait fixement comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle.

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda Hermione en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non, commença Blaise, c'est ce que tu as dit...

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

-Tu n'as plus confiance dans les hommes ?

Hermione fronça, elle aussi les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard.

-Ah non ! Ça c'est par rapport à mes relations amoureuses qui ne durent jamais bien longtemps.

-Et Weasley ?

-Quoi Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la conversation ? Répondit Hermione perplexe.

-A l'école, on s'est toujours tous dit que vous finiriez ensemble. Après tout, vous vous tourniez autour depuis tellement longtemps.

-Justement, tellement longtemps que lorsqu'on s'est ouvert l'un à l'autre, notre amour était plus fraternel qu'autre chose.

-Et Potter, alors ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il est avec la fille Weasley mais il y a bien eu quelque chose avec lui, non ? Continua Blaise.

-Oh Merlin non ! Se récria Hermione, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir une liaison avec mon frère. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme tel, nous étions tous les deux nouveaux dans le monde de la magie. On ne connaissait rien, on découvrait tout de ce monde inconnu pour nous avant que l'on reçoive notre première lettre.

-Alors tu n'as jamais été avec Potter ou Weasley ? Vérifia-t-il.

-Jamais, répondit Hermione en se retournant vers les placards pour trouver de quoi faire le repas. Des lasagnes, ça te convient ? Dit-elle en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir Blaise acquiescer.

-Tu veux de l'aide d'un véritable Italien pour ce plat ? S'amusa-t-il en s'approchant pour prendre les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin.

-Parce que Monsieur Zabini sait cuisiner ? Se moqua gentiment Hermione.

Il prit une moue offusquée avant de répondre,

-Il se trouve que l'un de mes beau-père était chef dans un grand restaurant et il a eu le temps de m'apprendre quelques plats avant de mourir.

-Oh je suis... Commença Hermione.

-Non, ne le sois pas, la coupa Blaise, toute la communauté magique sait que ma mère est une veuve noire. En même temps après presque une dizaine de mariages...

-Je suis quand même désolée pour toi, murmura doucement Hermione.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un visage doux, il lui sourit gentiment avant de caressé sa joue en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Ne le sois pas, répéta-t-il, j'ai pu découvrir beaucoup de choses différentes. Bien que connaître tous les poisons et leur dosage à 8 ans est étrange, j'ai eu une enfance remplit d'amour de plusieurs personnes et ma mère tient vraiment à moi.

-Et maintenant de qui te viens l'amour dont tu as besoin, interrogea Hermione, on a parlé de ma vie amoureuse mais pas de la tienne.

-Tu veux savoir si mon cœur est à prendre ? La taquina-t-il.

-Non, c'est un juste retour des questions, sourit Hermione, et si je me souviens bien tu étais avec l'aînée Greengrass à la fin de la guerre.

-Oui Daphné, mais elle m'a quitté lorsque Drago a rompu ses fiançailles avec sa sœur.

Hermione le regarda avec incompréhension, ne voyant pas le rapport entre les fiançailles de Malefoy et sa relation avec la sœur.

-Lorsque nous sommes sortis de Poudlard, Pansy et Drago étaient ensemble, mais Drago était promis à Astoria depuis sa naissance. Il a rompu ses fiançailles pour pouvoir vivre avec Pansy mais cela les a obligé à se marier très tôt, sans doute trop tôt. Dans cette histoire, la famille Greengrass a été quelque peu humiliée et Daphné m'a demandé de choisir entre elle ou mon amitié avec Drago et Pansy, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. Entre une histoire d'adolescents et une amitié qui dure, le choix est vite fait.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, en mettant le plat qu'ils avaient fini en parlant dans le four. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif tout en continuant à se raconter leur vie, en attendant que les lasagnes cuisent. Hermione passait une bonne soirée en compagnie de Blaise qui passa le repas à la faire rire. Blaise s'avéra être sérieux dans son travail tout en étant un vrai plaisantin à côté. Sa personnalité plut énormément à Hermione qui se sentait tomber sous le charme de l'Italien.

A la fin de la soirée, Blaise rentra chez lui après avoir reçu la confirmation de la jeune femme, qu'il aurait de ses nouvelles dans la semaine, rien que pour le divorce des anciens Serpentards.

Le lundi suivant, Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble. Après que les garçons lui aient raconté tout le match bien détaillé, Ron lui demanda avec son tact légendaire des nouvelles de son affaire :

-Alors c'est bon ? Malefoy est devenu un mangemort divorcé ?

-Ron ! Le réprimanda Hermione, je ne peux rien te dire, c'est confidentiel.

-Oh allez quoi Herms' tu peux bien nous le dire à nous, tenta le rouquin avec un petite moue pour attendrir son amie.

-Laisse tomber Ron, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne nous dira rien. Et on peut en conclure que ce divorce n'est pas encore prononcé.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ? S'écria Ron

-C'est pourtant évident, lui répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, si c'est encore confidentiel c'est que ce n'est pas terminé, une fois les papiers signés tout devient public.

Ils arrêtèrent là, leur conversation sur le métier d'Hermione. Cette dernière et Harry conjuguèrent leurs efforts pour savoir qui était la fréquentation mystérieuse du dernier membre du célèbre trio. Mais celui tient bon et ne lâcha aucun indice. Puis il finit par sortir brusquement de la table, le bout des oreilles rougissant.

-Merde, jura Harry, on y était presque ! S'il était pas parti, on saurait qui c'est !

-Comment ça se fait que tu insistes autant pour savoir qui il voit ? L'interrogea Hermione intriguée par le comportement de Harry.

-Quoi ? Je suis comme d'habitude, je vois pas pourquoi il veut rien nous dire c'est tout. Répondit le jeune homme.

-Non, objecta Hermione, tu es très insistant, c'est très bizarre. On pourrait presque croire que tu es jaloux que Ron fréquente quelqu'un.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement absurde ! Je suis au contraire très content pour lui, et je veux juste savoir qui le rend si heureux. Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi qu'il nous dit rien ?

-C'est une possibilité, fit Hermione pensivement, tu te comporte de façon tellement inhabituelle que tu l'a sûrement effrayé.

-Oh ! Faut pas non plus exagéré, c'est Ron pas un petit animal terrifié !

-Certes, mais ça reste Ron qui n'est pas très doué avec les sentiments. Enfin tu le connaît, tu sais qu'il est pas à l'aise par rapport à tout ça.

-Oui, si je me souviens bien, il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, non ? Se moqua Harry en faisant référence à la remarque qu'Hermione avait fait à Ron lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, en parlant des sentiments que pouvait ressentir une fille.

-A cette époque-là, c'était vrai ! Se défendit la jeune fille, on a plus qu'à espérer que maintenant il comprend mieux ce que peut ressentir une femme.

Les deux amis se quittent sur ses paroles car il est temps pour eux de retourner travailler.

Le lendemain, le collègue d'Hermione entra dans son bureau pour lui déposer ses conclusions pour les valeurs des biens Malefoy-Parkinson. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et dupliqua les documents. Elle envoya la copie au bureau de Blaise accompagnée d'une lettre plus ou moins formelle dans laquelle, elle lui donnait de ses nouvelles et lui demandait aussi de prévoir une deuxième rencontre avec les époux Malefoy afin de finaliser leur divorce.

Le soir, Hermione reçut la réponse de Blaise, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'ils se voient tous les deux seuls afin d'établir les papiers du divorce, sans les époux qui avec leur caractères contesteraient chaque paragraphe avant même qu'il ne soit écrit. Alors que si les avocats préparent les papiers entre eux et les présentent à Drago et Pansy prêts à être signés, les quelques contestations seront moindres et facilement accordées.

Blaise proposait à Hermione de venir à son bureau le lendemain soir après sa journée de travail au Ministère, si des heures supplémentaires ne la rebutait pas. Reconnaissant là l'humour de l'Italien, Hermione sourit à la lecture de cette phrase, mais en même temps trouve cela attendrissant qu'il se préoccupe des autres comme il le faisait.

Hermione lui fit parvenir une note, lui donnant son accord pour établir le contrat en lui précisant qu'elle se présenterait à son bureau vers 18h30 le lendemain.

Hermione rassemblait ses affaires pour partir de son bureau car elle avait fini sa journée de travail lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Elle permit à la personne d'entrer et fut surprise de voir Harry dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Ah tu as fini ! S'exclama Harry avant même qu'Hermione puisse ouvrir la bouche. Je venais justement te voir pour te demander si tu voulais venir à la maison, Ginny repart demain soir donc elle ne sera pas là pour notre sortie hebdomadaire de vendredi.

-J'adorerais mais je dois aller voir Zabini ce soir. Répondit Hermione dans une petite grimace gênée.

-Tu sors avec lui, demanda Harry faisant un jeu suggestif avec ses sourcils.

-Quoi ? Non. Répliqua Hermione en rougissant, et arrête de faire cette tête, t'as l'air d'un pervers débile.

-Ah ouais carrément, dit le jeune homme faussement outré.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas faire jouer tes sourcils sans passer pour un pervers attardé.

-Eh ! Tu avais dit un pervers débile.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux ? Se moqua Hermione.

-Bon vous venez tout les deux, demanda Ron en déboulant dans le bureau.

-Désolée mais c'est sans moi ce soir, déclara Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va faire une semaine que tu n'as pas vu Ginny.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'on se ferra une après-midi shopping dès qu'elle reviendra. Vous n'oublierez pas de le lui dire. Finit-elle en esquissant un mince sourire.

-Mais tu sais très bien que ça fait des semaines qu'elle attends que tu viennes faire les boutiques avec elle ! S'écria Harry, puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard. J'ai compris tu fais ça car tu sais très bien qu'elle t'excusera tout et n'importe quoi du moment qu'elle peut passer tout un après-midi à te traîner à travers toutes les boutiques de Londres.

-Il faut savoir utiliser tout ce qui peut être utile dans la vie, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire en haussant les épaules.

-Mais ne crois pas que je ne vais pas lui dire que tu ne viens pas pour aller voir Zabini, il n'y a pas de raison que tu échappes à l'interrogatoire façon Ginny Weasley, sourit Harry malicieusement.

-C'est quoi ces histoires ? Demanda brusquement Ron, tu sors avec l'ennemi maintenant ?

-Non Ron, on doit juste faire des papiers ce soir car demain on voit pour la dernière fois je l'espère Malefoy et Parkinson. Et je ne crois pas que tu ais quelque chose à dire sur mes fréquentations. Je suis une grande fille, tout comme tu es un grand garçon auquel on ne dit rien. Fit Hermione en le regardant fixement.

-Mais tu es une fille ce n'est pas pareil, dit Ron avant de baisser honteusement le visage devant le regard noir que lui adresse la seule femme présente dans ce bureau.

-As-tu oublié qui je suis Ronald Weasley, demanda Hermione froidement, j'ai survécu à sept ans d'études à vos côtés alors que vous êtes des aimants à danger, j'ai survécu à une guerre. Et tu crois que je ne serais pas capable de me défendre contre un homme. Qui nous a toujours tiré des ennuis dans lesquels vous nous fourriez tous les ans ? Finit-elle en regardant successivement les deux garçons.

-Désolé, murmura Ron en relevant doucement la tête, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre Ron, mais je suis une grande fille et je peux prendre mes décisions toute seule. Dit Hermione en enlaçant Ron.

-Câlin groupé ! S'écria Harry en les prenant dans ses bras avant d'éclater de rire avec ses amis.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous calmer, ils se détachèrent et partirent tous ensemble vers le hall du Ministère, puis se séparèrent après qu'Hermione leur rappelèrent de dire à Ginny qu'elles avaient un après-midi shopping à organiser.

Hermione arriva enfin devant le bureau de Blaise, au moment où elle entra, la secrétaire se préparait à partir.

-Je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais nous fermons, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.

-Oui je sais, commença Hermione.

-Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec elle, la coupa Blaise en arrivant. Vous pouvez partir Mary, je fermerai en partant. Continua-t-il avant de retourner dans son bureau avec Hermione.

-Tu sais que ta secrétaire espère partir avec toi à son bras le soir ? Demanda Hermione d'un air innocent.

-Que veux-tu la grâce Italienne combinée au charme Zabini, personne ne peut y résister. Se vanta Blaise en riant.

-Et la modestie, elle vient de quel côté ? Se moqua Hermione.

-Où est la modestie dans la vérité ? demanda Blaise taquin.

-Et si on s'y mettait, demanda Hermione, parce que je sens qu'avec ce couple on doit avoir un contrat du tonnerre si on veut aucun changement. Enfin le moins possible, fit-elle déjà épuisée en imaginant Malefoy critiquant chaque point.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas si terrible que ça... Enfin si peut-être, se rattrapa Blaise devant le haussement de sourcil d'Hermione.

-N'oublie pas que j'étais présente à Poudlard et que je connais les réactions de son altesse Malefoy lorsque je suis concernée, dit Hermione moqueuse.

-Installons-nous et ne perdons pas plus de temps, alors, coupa court Blaise en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux comme s'il voulait lire en elle.

-Oh, je suis désolée pour ça, s'empressa de répondre Hermione, Harry et Ron sont venus dans mon bureau pour qu'on aille voir Ginny et passer la soirée tous ensemble car elle part demain pour jouer un match, je ne sais plus où.

-Tu veux qu'on reporte pour que tu puisses passer la soirée avec tes amis ? Demanda Blaise soucieux.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai promis une après-midi shopping à Ginny et crois-moi, à cet instant elle doit être tellement heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir me traîner partout dans Londres que le fait que je loupe cette soirée lui semble génial. Je lui promet une après-midi entière en échange d'une soirée avec les garçons, elle y gagne au change ! Ria Hermione.

Blaise la rejoignit dans son rire, puis ils s'installèrent afin d'établir les papiers du divorce. Ils travaillèrent dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement les interrompit.

-C'est ma faute, s'excusa le jeune homme en regardant sa montre. Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause pour dîner. Tu as deux choix soit on commande afin de ne pas perdre de temps ou alors je t'invite à découvrir la vraie cuisine italienne chez moi, finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de voir où et comment Maître Zabini compte m'impressionner avec ses talents culinaires tant de fois vantés, répondit Hermione mutine.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires puis Blaise prit la main de la jeune fille pour les faire transplaner directement dans son salon. Il laissa Hermione découvrir son appartement, son salon donnait sur la cuisine ouverte, une table assez imposante était installée dans un coin faisant salle à manger et un couloir au fond de la pièce semblait mener aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Pendant que la brune finissait de découvrir l'endroit où ils se trouaient et déposait ses affaires sur la table basse, Blaise, lui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Hermione le suivit une minute plus tard et s'installa sur un des tabourets devant le plan de travail, elle croisa ses mains sous son menton, les coudes posés sur le plan de travail et observa fixement Blaise avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que le chef italien étoilé caché au fond de toi va nous faire comme dîner ? Demanda-t-elle taquine.

-Vas-y rigole mais quand tu goûteras ton assiette, tu succomberas à mon charme irrésistible ! Sourit le jeune homme.

-Donc tu avoues utiliser un filtre d'amour pour que les femmes soient consentantes, se moqua Hermione.

-Quoi ?! Mais non ! S'écria-t-il.

-Pourtant tu as dit que dès la première bouchée je ne pourrais plus résister à ton charme...

-Donc toi tu avoues ne pas être insensible à mon charme mais tu fais tout pour me résister, répliqua l'Italien avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon alors le menu de ce soir ? Demanda précipitamment Hermione en rougissant.

-Oui c'est ça change de sujet mais tu connais le proverbe : « Qui ne dit mot, consent ».

-Comment tu connais ça toi ? C'est un proverbe moldu.

-Et l'un de mes beaux-pères les utilisaient tout le temps donc on a finit par les connaître ma mère et moi, sourit-il. Je vais te faire un « Involtini di petti di pollo » tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

-Je pense que je ne te dirais rien sans savoir ce que c'est, ria Hermione.

-C'est juste des blancs de poulet farcis avec du jambon, du fromage et des asperges.

-Pour l'instant j'adhère maintenant il ne reste que la préparation et le goût pour savoir si je t'accorde une étoile ou pas !

-Hé mais je croyais que je l'avais déjà l'étoile ! Tu as bien parlé d'un chef italien étoilé, non ?

-C'est vrai mais encore faut-il que tu me prouve qu'il mérite cette étoile que tu semble avoir tant tu vantes ton talent ! Finit-elle.

Et c'est ainsi que l'Italien se lance dans la préparation de son plat son le regard amusé et appréciateur de la jeune femme. En effet, celle-ci put profiter de ce moment où Blaise était concentré sur autre chose pour le détailler. Il avait changé depuis Poudlard, il était devenu plus grand et avait pris aussi en musculature, bien que sa silhouette était déjà dessinée durant leurs années d'études notamment par le Quidditch. Son visage s'était affiné ne gardant aucune trace des rondeurs de l'enfance et dans ses yeux on pouvait apercevoir, comme pour toute leur génération, les épreuves de la guerre qu'ils ont vécu. Sa coiffure était sans doute la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, il gardait ses cheveux aussi court qu'avant. Hermione remarqua aussi durant son examen que le choix de ses vêtements mettait en avant sa silhouette et sa musculature en faisant ressortir sa belle peau de couleur noire. En arrivant chez lui, il avait quitté sa veste de costume, enlevé sa cravate et débouté les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas discrète puisqu'elle fixait sans aucune honte mais elle ne pensait pas que Blaise avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait détaillé avec un regard appréciateur. Et pourtant celui-ci en était bien conscient et cela avait amené un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Cependant il n'était pas en reste, si Hermione ne l'avait détaillé pour la première fois ce soir-là, Blaise lui avait déjà plusieurs fois examiné l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et elle aussi, elle avait changé depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement disciplinés et elle avait perdu ses rondeurs de l'enfance, lui créant ainsi une silhouette élancée surtout grâce à ses longues jambes fuselés mises en valeur par ses vêtements.

-La vue te plaît ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Blaise.

-Oui, elle est pas mal, répondit nonchalamment Hermione en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre, j'avoue que j'aimerais avoir la même de mon appartement, finit-elle.

Blaise la fixa un moment interloqué, puis esquissa un sourire en marmonnant :

-Bien joué Granger mais ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement.

-D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu vivrais dans un appartement aussi luxueux soit-il mais plutôt dans un manoir.

-Ma mère occupe le manoir familial. Autant elle change souvent de mari autant elle aime rester dans son manoir où elle peut absolument tout contrôler sans que rien ne vienne perturber ses plans.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as choisi un appartement ? Je suis sûre que ta mère aurait pu t'offrir un manoir ou même toi avec ta fortune personnelle, non ? Insista Hermione.

-C'est vrai, elle voulait m'acheter un manoir à la fin de Poudlard mais j'ai préféré prendre un appartement, c'est moins grand donc les filles que je ramène ne se perdent pas comme elles pourraient le faire au manoir.

-Évidemment, c'est uniquement par bonté d'âmes pour tes conquêtes que tu as choisi, ironisa la jeune femme.

-Oui et aussi parce qu'un manoir est familial et que pour l'instant un appartement me suffit pour moi tout seul.

Il sortit deux verres à vin, déboucha une bouteille de rouge et les servit en attendant que le repas finisse de cuire. Ils trinquèrent au divorce Malefoy-Parkinson qui les avait réuni et leur permettait de se connaître sans les préjugés d'avant guerre. Hermione fouilla les placards de la cuisine pour mettre la table pendant que Blaise terminait la cuisson de son plat, il indiqua aussi où se trouvaient les couverts pour aider la jeune femme mais elle ne semblait pas prendre en compte ses remarques car elle ouvrait tout de même tous les placards. Quand elle eut fini son manège, elle ouvrit directement les bons tiroirs et placards pour dresser une table pour deux.

Blaise ayant compris se qu'elle faisait à l'instant lui demanda :

-Tu as peur que je t'empoisonne pour fouiller toute ma cuisine comme ça ?

-Oh non, je me demandais juste ce que tu cachais dans ta cuisine et je vérifiais si tu n'avais pas des filtres d'amour dissimulés quelque part...

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur ce point pour dire que mon charme te fait de l'effet et que je n'ai besoin d'aucun artifice pour que tu succombes ! Déclara Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel au début de sa phrase.

Ils passèrent à table, mangeant et buvant bien. La bouteille de vin rouge fut terminée à la fin du repas et Hermione n'étant pas habituée à boire autant, se désinhiba de plus en plus. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour finir les papiers du divorce, ce qui ne leur pris qu'une dizaine de minutes.

Hermione poussa un long soupire en se plongeant au fond du canapé puis elle ferma les yeux. Blaise la rejoignit quelques instants après. Le silence qui les entouraient était apaisant, mais il fut rompu quand Hermione commença à parler.

-Je suis contente d'une certaine façon que Malefoy et Parkinson divorcent mais surtout qu'elle ait fait irruption dans mon bureau.

Blaise tourna la tête vers elle mais elle avait gardé les yeux fermés pendant ses paroles.

-Moi je suis content que tu ais accepté l'affaire, chuchota doucement Blaise en la regardant toujours.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle lui confia :

-Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé et d'avoir fait ta connaissance seulement maintenant. Pour certains c'est peut-être tard, mais moi je pense que c'est justement le moment parfait pour connaître Blaise Zabini, le mystérieux Serpentard.

-Je suis heureux que la meilleure sorcière de notre génération s'intéresse à moi car cette Hermione Granger me captive complètement et je ne veux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Continua-t-il en approchant doucement son visage d'elle.

Elle avança, elle aussi sa tête en murmurant :

-Alors ne t'arrête pas...

Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre puis doucement ils fermèrent leurs yeux et enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Blaise intensifia peu à peu le baiser en caressant la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione avec sa langue, elle entrouvrit alors la bouche et la langue de Blaise initia un ballet avec la sienne. Le manque d'air se faisant sentir, ils mirent fin au baiser, tout en restant front contre front. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et rencontra directement le regard chargé de désir de Blaise. Avant que quiconque puisse dire quelque chose, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Si le premier baiser était au début timide, celui-là en revanche fut sauvage et passionné. L'alcool aidant, le désir prit le pas sur la raison des deux avocats, et leurs baisers allèrent de plus en plus loin, les entraînant dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ils découvrirent le corps de leur partenaire avec empressement au moment de retirer les vêtements, puis la tendresse revient avec les caresses. Ils prient cette fois-ci le temps de découvrir le grain de peau et les endroits sensibles de l'autre avec leurs mains et leur bouche. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir atteint l'extase.

Le lendemain matin, c'est la sonnerie du réveil de Blaise qui les réveilla tous les deux. Alors que Blaise étendait le bras pour arrêter le son strident, il sentit un corps chaud blottit contre lui et lorsqu'il bougea, le corps suivit le mouvement pour rester collé à lui. Le jeune homme qui avait arrêter de bouger sous la surprise, entendit un petit grognement puis vit une main éteindre brusquement le réveil avant que la personne à qui appartenait la main ne se retourne vers lui.

Hermione et Blaise se regardaient fixement sans rien depuis plusieurs minutes quand enfin Blaise remarqua l'heure qu'il était.

-Ok, je sais qu'on doit sans doute parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Mais pour l'instant c'est pas vraiment le moment car il est 9h15 et on a rendez-vous avec Drago et Pansy à 9h30. Donc je propose qu'on se prépare vite fait, on se retrouve à mon bureau et on en parle après.

Hermione acquiesça sans dire un mot, elle se leva et parti à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin habillée, elle rejoignit Blaise dans la cuisine, il lui tendit une tasse de café avant de partir se doucher.

La jeune femme avala très vite sa tasse, puis elle transplana sans attendre chez elle pour prendre une douche rapidement et se rendre au cabinet de Blaise.

Elle arriva pile à l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle alla directement dans le bureau de Blaise en faisant un signe de tête à la secrétaire en passant devant elle. Drago et Pansy étaient arrivés juste avant elle.

Les deux avocats sortirent les papiers du divorce qu'ils avaient fini la veille et les firent lire aux deux époux. Comme ils s'en doutaient, il fallut changer quelques points mais cependant cela restait raisonnable et Drago Malefoy trouva ses papiers tout à fait correct mais jamais il ne l'avouerai.

Blaise et Hermione sortirent de la pièce pour laisser quelques minutes de réflexion aux époux et qu'ils signent les papiers tranquillement. Les deux avocats profitèrent de ce moment pour prendre un café dans la salle de repos et discuter un peu de leur nouvelle situation.

-Tu regrettes cette nuit ? Demanda Blaise pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

-Non, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette nuit avec toi et mais si je trouve ça un peu rapide, je crois que j'espérais que notre relation devienne plus que de l'amitié.

Cette phrase apporta un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Hermione repris :

-Cependant, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps de se connaître un peu plus et de faire les choses dans les règles de l'art même si on a transgressé quelques unes de ces règles.

-Tu veux parler de la règles des trois rendez-vous avant le premier baiser et celle des cinq rendez-vous avant de finir dans le même lit ? Demanda Blaise taquin.

-Oui, celle-là, fit Hermione en roulant des yeux devant l'attitude du jeune homme qui ressemblait plus à un gamin qu'à un adulte.

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier pour voir s'ils pouvaient prononcer le divorce de Drago et Pansy. Mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils tombèrent sur un baiser passionné partagé par les époux et qui allait vite dégénéré s'ils n'intervenaient pas maintenant.

-Si vous voulez le faire une dernière fois pour vous dire adieu, prenez une chambre d'hôtel ou autre mais ne faites pas ça ici, dit Blaise en retrouvant sa voix.

Les deux époux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, prirent les papiers du divorce avant de les déchirés en souriant. En voyant ça, le visage de l'Italien se décomposa et il se tourna vers Hermione pour lui dire d'une voix étranglée :

-Ils ont déchiré les papiers, tous les papiers ! Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant la joue avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

-Ils se sont juste rendu compte qu'ils ne voulaient pas se séparer mais toute cette procédure de divorce et autre les a fait s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Seulement une fois devant le fait accompli, ils n'ont plus voulu divorcer mais se retrouver.

-Tu veux dire qu'on a sauvé leur mariage, plutôt que d'y mettre un terme ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit Drago avant de prendre la main de sa femme pour sortir du cabinet et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait encore. Merci mec, dit-il en passant à côté de son meilleur ami en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

-Eh bien comme premier divorce, ce n'est pas très concluant, fit Hermione avec un sourire au lèvres.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Blaise toujours un peu sonné par la nouvelle, pris son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde puis l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras pour intensifier le baiser.

Hermione le quitta pour ensuite aller au Ministère en lui donnant son accord pour une sortie le samedi soir suivant.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione respectait sa parole et faisait les boutiques en compagnie de la dernière Weasley qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander tous les détails de sa relation avec le beau Zabini.

Leur relation bien que récente se passait plutôt bien, mais ils n'avaient pas encore fini la soirée tous les deux dans le même lit, ils prenaient leur temps comme le souhaitait la jeune femme.

Le vendredi suivant, Ron devait leur présenter la personne qui lui donnait un sourire niait et Hermione avait prévu de leur présenter Blaise comme son petit-ami et non comme un ancien camarade de Poudlard. C'est pour cette raison que Ginny, décida de faire cette soirée chez elle et Harry, et non pas au Chaudron Baveur comme ils en avaient l'habitude, pour avoir une intimité qui n'existait pas dans le pub.

En arrivant avec à son bras Blaise Zabini, Hermione dut faire face au sourire amusé et moqueur de Harry et aux piques incessants de Ron, cependant ce dernier arrêta bien vite lorsque l'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour connaître enfin la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il se trouva que cette jeune fille, Emily, était moldu et avait appris l'existence de la magie seulement quelques semaines plutôt quand Ron se rendit compte que cela devenait de plus en plus sérieux entre eux. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et sous les rires de tout le monde.

Hermione et Blaise finirent cette soirée dans le lit du jeune homme. Et alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de partager un câlin tous les deux nus sous la couverture. Hermione allongée sur le torse de Blaise, dessinant des arabesques avec ses doigts sur sa poitrine et lui caressant doucement le bras d'Hermione, il pris la parole :

-Et si tu venais t'installer ici.

-Tu veux dire que tu veux vivre avec moi ? Demanda doucement Hermione. Tu serais prêt à me supporter tout le temps chez toi ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je veux, car je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi Mia. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit Hermione en l'embrassant.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que ce petit One Shot vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! :)


End file.
